The Great Journey
by John-117sp
Summary: A story inspired by the Stick of Truth; when a new kid moves to town, the new kid crosses paths with another kid who lived there before. Together, they went on the greatest journey they'll never forget. Includes OCs (Dragonborn is one of them).


**Hello, after two years of being gone I am finally back. I will not continue my other story as I stopped liking it. You can read it if you want, but don't expect it to be any good. This story is going to be much cleaner anyways (in terms of South Park standards I mean, so that's not really saying much :P). Anyways, enough talk, on with the story.  
><strong>

* * *

><p>I jolted out of bed with a start as the morning sun. I looked out the window and it's a beautiful Wednesday morning. Putting on a black buttonless jacket, gray ski pants, and a gray scarf, I went over to the restroom to comb my blonde-brown hair. It's cropped, went down a little past my ears, and while others thought it was a bit unkempt, I didn't care less. I then went downstairs to the kitchen to see a plate of sunny-side-egg, two pieces of toast, and a note beside the plate which read:<p>

_Cole, I'm going to be away for the day to do work, I won't be back until really late this evening, no earlier than midnight. Dinner is in the red bowl in the refrigerator. Don't stay up too late and be safe._

_Love,_

_Dad._

I smiled. If there was one thing that my dad beats everyone in South Park in, it's being an actual competent parent. Despite the predicament of leaving a child like myself at home by myself, at least he taught me to take care of myself if things ever happened to him. I can't rely on him all the time. Ever since mom died years ago, I've distanced myself a bit from peers and worked on myself to be a stronger person so I don't fall to things like she did when dealing with her colon cancer. I finished up my breakfast, took my purple backpack full of everything I need, then went off to school.

I don't take the bus to school. First, I already live pretty close to the elementary school, just about two blocks or so east. Second, I don't really like the people who ride the bus anyways. They're often loud, annoying, and rude. They do things like pull each other's hair, pull stupid and malicious pranks like wet willies, sticking gum on each other, and stealing. And then there's Eric Cartman who preaches anti-Semitic shit and whose farts stink up the whole bus. Not to mention, the bus driver was a nasty person who yelled all the time, but she was murdered some time ago. I don't know who drives the school bus since.

When I got to school I saw a giant commotion at the street; about a hundred or so kids were standing out. They were waiting for something. I don't know why they were standing around. As I got closer, my wonders must've solved themselves because I heard Butters Stotch open his mouth. "Man it's almost time for school to start an' Wendy still isn't here."

Another voice could be heard, one I'm too familiar with. "Yeah, I don't know what's going on. I mean, I showed up." Eric and Wendy were supposed to fight each other yesterday because Eric said some offensive things about Breast cancer, which I didn't really find surprising at all, he is a sexist asshole after all. However, Eric got into detention by literally taking a dump on Mr. Garrison's desk. There's conspiracy theories going on that Eric only crapped on Garrison's desk to get out of the fight. Personally, I found the part where he took a dump pretty hilarious.

"Where is she? How come Wendy's not showing up for the fight?" This one must be the shrill voice of Bebe Stevens. I bit my lower lip. I never really liked the popular girls in my class. They're all too shallow who enjoy talking shit behind others' backs. One time they made a list that almost made Kyle Broflovski burn the whole school down, although I'd be happy if he did. I don't like school to be honest. Right now I'm learning useless stuff like who Beyonce is, where instead I could actually learn how to get a job or something. Then again, I'm only 10 years old.

"Here she comes!" We all turned. Wendy must've come from the west, and she didn't seem cheerful like her usual self today, since her eyes were glued to the ground as she walked.

Eric begins to strike some gang poses. He's doing all this weird shit with his hands, trying to act all gangster-like. "What's up, Wendy? I thought we were meeting early to fight."

Now Wendy finally takes her eyes off the ground as she looks at Eric. "You know I can't fight you!"

"Why not? You chicken?" Eric just struts around an clucking like a chicken. Wasn't calling someone a chicken an insult when I was like...5 years old?

"I can't fight you because you came crying to my house last night with your mom!" Wendy retorted.

"Pfffft. Aw, that's a doozie, Wendy!" He sneered at Wendy. "You come up with that one on your own?!"

"Hehehe yeah, did you come up with that one on your own?!" Butters often likes to parrot Eric. Ironically, for the amount of times he complains about his "friends" (being Eric and others) being mean to him, Butters can be equally vicious, if not more. One time, he and Stan Marsh made a bullying song and then went on some show and beat up the host out of rage. Not that I actually hate Butters, no, but he's a bit of a hypocrite.

"I ain't frontin' dawg! Let's do this! Let's do it right now, yo." Eric was throwing up some more gangster poses.

"Come on Wendy, kick his ass!" Bebe yelled.

"I can't!" As the words left Wendy's mouth, the school bell rung. "God damn it!" I sighed. Another day to be wasted at school.

"She chickened out!" Butters said. Well not really, since we kinda have to go to class and all right? I heard a few people from the crowd say "Aw man" and similar.

I just left at that point. I went over into the building to head to class. I put my backpack in my locker, shut the locker door shut. Phew, good thing no one was standing around ready to shove me into the locker today. It's usually Clyde and Craig who do that. I don't get why they're so popular when all they ever do is pick on me.

* * *

><p>It was more speeches of political problems, and today is the last day of presentations. I was the second one to go, which I went Monday, and my speech was on lack of fundings of prostate cancer, but everyone in the class (especially Wendy) thought I was being misogynistic even though I worked really hard on it, and I made sure there was nothing offensive in it. Mr. Garrison wanted to give me a B+, but the whole class was complaining about my speech, so he caved in and gave me a B-, which isn't fair, because he's just doing what the class wants to. Hell, the class probably only hates it because I'm doing the speech; if someone like Kyle were, then there'd be no problems.<p>

I fell a sleep for a bit, then I woke up about an hour or so later to hear that Clyde was wrapping up his speech. "And so, we must all recycle. Every day. Recycling is important, and it will save our planet, Earth. The End." The class applauded politely as Clyde took his seat.

Mr. Garrison clapped as well. "Very nice, Clyde. Okay, we have time for one more report before recess. Who'd like to go?" From the corner of my eye, I saw Eric Cartman raise his hand. Weird. I don't recall Eric ever volunteering to do reports or whatever. And didn't Eric already go? Huh, maybe I was remembering wrong. Perhaps it's just another odd day today. Whatever, that doesn't bother me. "Ok Eric."

Eric walked _happily_ to the front. That is actually weird. I don't recall Eric ever happy to do a report. Except this one time when he made fun of ginger people, but that was more directed at Kyle than anything. Normally I'd be sleeping again, but something was definitely off about Eric, like that speech about ginger people I mentioned before.

Eric smiled and bowed as he cleared his throat. "Thank you. My report today is on breast cancer awareness." That's weird. Didn't Wendy do her report on breast cancer already? And since when did Mr. Garrison ever allow two people to do the same topic? Perhaps I missed the memo. "I do not believe enough is being done, and, like the victims of breast cancer, there's something I'd like to get off my chest." He stifles a laugh. "We all must fight, and hopefully one day, titty cancer will be a distant mammary." He stifles another laugh.

I heard Wendy say something to herself, but it was inaudible. I couldn't hear what she was saying. Irregardless, Eric continued on, this time a poorly-timed joke. "What did the breast cancer say to the Polish monkey?" It wasn't fair really, why is it that my report everyone complains yet Eric's...actually, not many people are really laughing right now.

Mr. Garrison sat up angrily from his chair. "Okay Eric, that's enough you smartass!"

"Why?!" Wendy leaves her chair and she walked up to Eric. "Why are you doing this to me?!" She took him by the collar and began to shake him. "Why won't you just stop?!"

"Wendy, Wendy," Eric said.

Suddenly, the PA system turned on and through the intercom Principal Victoria's voice could be heard. "Wendy Testaburger to the principal's office please? Wendy Testaburger to the principal's office."

"God!" Wendy yelled as she marched out of the classroom. No more than a minute later, the recess bell rang and all of us filed out.

* * *

><p>I don't really do much. Every recess all the 4th graders get to play with their friends, but I'm one of the social rejects. I don't really have anyone to be with, and it really sucks because if you have no friends, either you're bored to death or you're a target for constant bullying. Often the second one. Despite such predicament, I made sure I was well out of the way. All I really did was just go behind the school and just play smartphone games on my Galaxy S4. I don't get why iPhones are so popular either, the interface sucks, and I hate their music filing system, it's a pain in the ass to share music. Plus they restrict what apps you can download and strictly monitor the stuff you do on your phone. Guess I'm gonna be doing this again for about twenty minutes.<p>

Or not. I could hear a commotion in the school yard and I could hear Butters yell, "She's coming! She's coming!" I quickly ran over to the school yard, and sure enough, shit's about to go down.

"Butters, get out of here!" Eric yelled.

"But Wendy's coming to fight you," Butters argued.

"...Huh?" Eric turned towards the school building, and so did I. The side doors fly open and Wendy walks down the steps spoiling for a fight. The students cheer her on as she turns left and heads for the playground. Some girls trail behind her, Bebe being the first among them.

As crowds of students gathered around the fighting couple, I situated ourselves on the merry-go-round. I put my phone away to enjoy the show. Then the playground fell silent. Wendy walks up to Eric and they face off. Eric begins wavering while striking different poses. I can see fear in his eyes; he's panicking, he's afraid of losing to Wendy and being called a fag. That thought actually struck me in my heart, and I shuddered and closed my eyes a bit; it kinda sickens me how sexist my generation can be. I could remember the many times that I was called a fag as Clyde and his friends beat me up. Not that I was homosexual myself, but they call me that because I'm not that strong, you know? Hell, Wendy can probably beat me up. "What- what's up? What what's up?" Eric then leaned over to whisper to Wendy, but we could all hear it. "Wendy, don't forget: I'll tell my mom on you."

"I don't care!" Wendy yelled. Eric looks around. Butters gleefully dances in place waiting for the fight to start

"Um, recess is almost over," Eric tried, "I don't I don't know if there's really time." That's weird. Didn't recess start five minutes ago or something?

I could hear some yelling while Wendy ties her hair in a bun behind her head. "All right, fine Wendy!" Eric took off his jacket and raised his fists. "I'll fight ya you big bully!"

The fighters dance around each other until Wendy lands a right cross. Cartman spins around and falls on his back. Wendy dances around and Cartman stands up, pulling up his pants in the process. Wendy lands two left jabs on Cartman's face, and Cartman finally responds with a right punch. It's strong enough to make Wendy stagger backwards.

"Ohhhhh!" the kids exclaimed. Eric might win this fight if he lays out the punches right. Not like I really care who could win, I don't like either of them.

Eric lands another punch on Wendy's face, then continues with a series of alternating punches, forcing Wendy backwards and into the crowd. Eric lands a punch strong enough to send Wendy into the jungle gym, then continues punching her there. Wendy switches to wrestling, throwing Eric into the jungle gym, then driving his face into one of the bars at least twice, and Eric begins to bleed. The crowd is loving it, cheering them on. Wendy now delivers a long series of alternating punches, forcing Eric back across the playground and into a hobby elephant. Eric puts his arms up to deflect the punches, but it's ineffective.

"Fuck him up, Wendy!" Butters yelled.

Eric finally tosses Wendy off him and throws a punch at her, but she punches faster, making him miss. She then punches him on the right temple, and Eric wobbles a bit. As he recovers, Wendy delivers the finishing blow: a fierce right cross that turns Eric head around and sends his body flying. Eric falls to the ground, losing a tooth. Wendy kicks him a few times for good measure. She runs out of strength, staggers backwards, and drops down on her ass, exhausted. Of course Wendy won, how could it be otherwise?

I just left at that point, there was no reason to stick around any longer. I went back into the building just to play some more games on my phone.

* * *

><p>We didn't really do much during the hours of between morning recess and lunchtime. The last person to give a speech was Bebe and I don't even remember what she talked about. We had a grammar quiz and I think I did alright. Then we had more math lessons. Notably, Eric was absent (understandably) so there were no interruptions so class ran more-or-less smoothly. And then it was lunchtime.<p>

I sighed as I got my fair share of pepperoni pizza from the kitchen and went to scan the tables. I didn't really have anyone to sit with so I just sat with the rejects, which included Pete Melman (for shitting his pants during class one day), Bill Allen, Fosse McDonald, a few other kids who randomly come and go, and Damien Thorn, the son of Satan. No one ever talks to Damien, and no one ever dares to mess with him. Everyone just leaves him be, which is possibly the wisest choice.

In fact, we generally don't talk to each other. Eric Cartman sat with us today for being called a fag for losing that morning fight to Wendy.

Then during lunch recess, I was on my phone again sitting at the merry-go-round. I put my phone into my pocket and stood up to stretch, and suddenly I felt myself pushed off and I landed face first into the snow. I shot straight up and turned around and as snow fell off my face, I saw my agressors: Clyde Donovan, Craig Tucker, Token Black, Tweek Tweak, and Jimmy Valmer. They were all laughing and blood shot straight to my forehead.

"C-c-c-c-c-c-careful" Jimmy stuttered, "you don't want to get a p-p-p-p-p-p-period in your b-brain!"

At that point, I was filled with rage. I'm certain it was Clyde who actually pushed me, but it didn't matter, they're all laughing. I can't believe they have the nerve to jump me like that then gloat on and on about it. They do it all the time and I'm sick of it. "Oh shut up and kill yourself you autist!" Big mistake. I cringed and looked around as the playground began to grow silent. Everyone gave me deathly stares and I immediately knew why. Blinded by my rage, I completely forgot what happened to the last guy that insulted (or attempted to insult) an actually handicapped person. One time this one kid named Jake called Jimmy a retard. Jake didn't mean it though, but everyone took offense to it and beat him up anyways. No he didn't actually die, but now he just skirts at the sides of the school everyday in fear of being beaten up again. And now so will I.

"You think it's actually cool to make fun of handicapped people?" Token clenched his fists and cracked his knuckles.

"You're a douchebag you know that?" Craig? Calling me the douchebag? When he and his friends bullied be for over a year?

But it didn't matter now as Clyde, Craig, and Token tackled me down and proceeded to beat the living shit out of me. I tried to pull them off, but the last thing I saw was Clyde's fist heading straight for my face.

* * *

><p>I groaned. My vision was blurry, then it became clear. I was in Nurse Gollum's office. "Oh good, your finally awake."<p>

"Am I..." I looked around. I was certianly lying on a medical bed with something cold on my forehead. "Ugh what happened?"

"You suffered a minor concussion. Do not worry, you'll be fine, I'm sure of it. Mackey wants to see you." Without another word, I immediately got out of the bed and walked out of the Nurse's office and into Mr. Mackey's office.

Mr. Mackey was far less sympathetic about my...condition. He had a rather angry look at my face. Then walked past me were Clyde, Craig, Token, Tweek, and Jimmy. Clyde spammed my ribs with his left shoulder leaving me gripping it in pain as I almost groaned. "Sit down young man!" Still clenching my ribs, I pulled up an empty chair and faced Mr. Mackey dead on. "Mr. Dimmons, I can't believe you called Jimmy Valmer an 'autist'! What makes you think it's ok to make fun of handicapped people?"

"What?" I was shocked. Why am I being the one thrown under the bus here? "All they ever do is push me around! In fact, they pushed me to the ground today! I haven't done anything-"

"But you have!" Mr. Mackey said. "They said they haven't pushed you at all, and you were harassing Jimmy because he was handicapped!"

"They're lying!" I could feel my face contort with anger. Is Mr. Mackey this stupid? Why do counselors feel the need to side with the side that has the masses? Just because multiple people say one thing doesn't mean they're right. "They started it!"

"Nevertheless, there is no excuse to making fun of handicapped people! It's not right, do you even know how it feels to be physically disadvantaged?"

I've seriously had it with Mr. Mackey. He is such an incompetent counselor. "Why...why...why do you feel the need to spread your political...stuff?"

"Don't you change the topic on me young man!" Mr. Mackey stood up, trying to act like the big man in charge. However, being sickly thin with an inflated head, the attempt was rather laughable. "My job is to keep this campus safe and tolerant from toxic people like you. I also cannot believe you told Jimmy to kill himself. Suicide isn't nice, mkay?"

I stood up too, my face inches away from his. "You wouldn't know one damn thing about campus safety. The staff and alot of 4th graders here are so obsessed with this...political correctness...to the point where you're going to forgo the actual safety of others to accomplish that. Didn't I ever tell you that I was getting bullied? Yes, I don't claim to be a perfect child, but do you fucking job!" Wow, I've never spoken that much before, and I huffed and puffed a bit.

"I'm-I'm-" Mr. Mackey froze for a second, stepping back and rubbing his chin, "-just get out of here! I've tried to help you but you're ignorant and intolerant of others! Leave!"

He then actually grabs me by my collar, lifts me up, opens the door, and tosses me out. I got up easily and yelled "you're just mad that I'm right!" But then he slammed the door. I looked to my left and there was Eric Cartman and Wendy Testaburger sitting on the bench, presumably waiting to see the counselor, probably because of that nasty fight earlier today. Eric said no words. Wendy however said, "I still can't believe what you said to Jimmy." I gritted my teeth. If it weren't for the fact that she were dating Stan Marsh I'd yell at her too.

I walked back to class and all the children stared at me as I entered Mr. Garrison's class. Mr. Garrison paid no mind to me entering the classroom, he was going on about the discussion of quantum mechanics. For the rest of the class I sat there bored. However, I've been hearing whispers and rumors of a new kid who's supposed to move into town today. Whatever, I could care less. When school was released at 2:30 pm, I grabbed my things from my locker and walked out of school rather quickly.

I was walking to my house, my phone in my hand as I was just surfing the internet. However, after half and hour I looked around. My house wasn't in sight. Huh, where was I? I then got the sudden realization that I passed my house because I wasn't paying any attention to where I was walking. Shit. Now another twenty minutes of walking for me. I groaned. Then I heard a voice behind me. "Jesus Christ, just get out there and make friends like a normal kid!"

I spun around. There was a pink-haired boy who just had the door slammed shut in his face. He wore a green jacket and brown pants and looked to be about my age. Near him was a sign that said that the red house that the door was slammed on the kid was sold, so I'm assuming this is the new kid my class was talking about. I wonder why his hair is dyed like that. Pink. Not like I have anything against them, but that kind of color struck me as odd. "Hello there." The pink-haired kid waved at me.

"You're...the new kid," I said.

"My dad really wants me to make lots of friends," the kid replied, "so...wanna be friends, I guess?"

"Sure," I nodded, "um..."

"Name's Ray," the pink-haired kid finished for me. "I moved here from Nebraska."

"Cole," I replied. "So this is it, I guess."

"I was here since this morning," Ray started, "but this place is like a ghost town."

"Actually, we just got out of school," I corrected.

"Ah. Shall we head down the street? Find some more kids to play with?"

I shrugged. "Sure. Why not?"

* * *

><p><strong>Yeah, I don't think it's the best, but I hope you enjoyed it. Yes, this is a Stick of Truth story. No, it's not going to follow the plot exactly, in fact, it's going to veer off into an entirely different direction, in terms of plot and mood. You'll see. I have played the game though and I really enjoy it. Anyways, updates aren't going to be very quick, gonna warn you ahead of time. Until next time.<br>**


End file.
